Best Group Hang Ever
by sleeplessabout-u
Summary: 'Karma huffs annoyed and catches Shane's eyes over the dinner table, eyes widen- Oh My god! Is this what Shane was talking about, territorial lesbians? Because, if this is Reagan's way of trying to tell me something- it's pathetic. If she thinks she has the right to get territorial over my- Amy, she has another thing coming. I've been here for 10 years, I'll show her territorial..'


"Hey!" Karma says chirpily at Amy's back and watches her best friend jump on the cafeteria bench and then turn to look at her with a wide smile on her face - and Karma just notices the phone on her hand.

"Hey back," Amy says looking down at her phone screen for a second before locking it.

"So, how-" She's interrupted by Amy's vibrating phone and the blonde's smile seems to get bigger, "How are you?" Karma says, smiling as she tries not to look at the name displayed on Amy's phone screen.

She's pretty sure she knows who's texting.

"Good, good" Amy says grinning, "How are you?" And then her phone vibrates again and Amy looks at the screen and bites her lip, trying not to smile. Karma frowns.

"Don't you wanna get that?" She says trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice and Amy nods slowly.

"Yeah, I'll- uh, text her later" _Called it_, Karma thinks, "It's Reagan, by the way" Amy says affectionately and Karma surprises herself by the sudden need to roll her eyes.

_Reagan._

Amy's first (real) kind-of-girlfriend Reagan. The same Reagan Amy's always talking about with that enamored look on her face about 2 months now. The same Reagan that, apparently, Shane and freaking Lauren have fucking met.

Before her.

Karma was happy for Amy, she genuinely was. _At first_, but this was getting annoying, she hadn't even met the girl, okay? I mean, how was Reagan supposed to get her approval to be with Amy is they haven't even _met_?

She'd though this would be awesome, now they could complain about their boyfriends/girlfriends together at their sleepovers. And Karma could stop feeling guilty about being with Liam, and Amy could _finally_ move on and stop looking at them (her) with puppy dog eyes. And they could go out on cute double dates - _oh!_

"I think we should go on a double date" Karma says interrupting whatever Amy was saying and Amy's eyes widen in a second and then, "Uh, no" she replies with finality and Karma stomps her foot

"What?! Why not?" she demands hotly, "I'm I ever going to meet her?" She asks quietly and looks down.

Amy smiles, "Of course you are, butthead. But no double dates," She stands up, "You'll meet her, just- do not get involved in this, Karma" she points at her but Karma can see the amused glint on her eyes

"I do _not_ get involved," Karma says innocently, "it- I get... _excited_" she finishes with a nod and Amy stares at her for a second before laughing loudly, the sound makes Karma smile.

"Yeah, well the last time you got _excited_ you made my first kind of date with that Brazilian girl an utter disaster, remember?" Amy teases with a smirk and Karma changes her face into a surprise look and tabs her finger on her chin as she hums contemplatively

"_Oh_, well I seem to recall seeing you with your tongue down her throat by the end of the night, on that supposedly 'disaster' date" she says sarcastically and Amy laughs even harder, "Touché, Ashcroft" Amy narrows her eyes playfully and nods in respect at her. and then scoffs-

"Oh, that doesn't work on me anymore" she crosses her arms around her chest and Karma starts pouting exaggeratedly, adding a little rocking on her toes for good measure, and Amy looks away smiling, "_Amyy_! Please, please, please" she begs and Amy rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," Amy flips her hand and Karma squeals and hugs her, she feels Amy's arms close around her waist, and she sighs contentedly when Amy lays her chin against Karma's shoulder like she used to

"Can Lauren and Shane come too?" She mumbles and Karma groans an 'okay'. She knows Amy will feel more comfortable if they're there.

(Even thought it kinda hurts her)

* * *

><p>That same day Karma made reservations at this new communal restaurant, and here they were next Saturday. They're with Lauren and Theo, and Shane and his 'not gay' personal trainer. And this group hang has been going pretty smooth actually...<p>

_Well_, not counting the slight mishap at first when Reagan called her Carmen like, _literally_ 7 seconds after Karma introduced herself, but she's... nice. She's funny (well, she makes Amy laugh), and hot (_really hot, okay?)_ and charming-

And it took just one glance at them for Karma to know that she has Amy wrapped around her finger.

Karma turns to look at them as Amy and Reagan keep messing with the waiter, laughing with each other when he storms off with a scowl on his face. They're in like, this _bubble_, practically ignoring everyone (Karma) in the table. And it doesn't _bother_ Karma, I mean, it's not like she hates Reagan or anything.

It's just- she doesn't get the girl.

There's something that doesn't quite make sense about her. And she's like almost on top of Amy, and Karma notices that they _never_ stop touching, _ever_. Since they got here, Reagan hasn't let go of her best friend's hand for one second.

_I mean, who does that? And for that long? Aren't their hands going to get a little sweaty? Don't they need personal space? Are they even breathi-_

"-Stop it!" Karma jumps out of her trance and turns to look at Amy who's leaning away from Reagan, almost into Karma's lap.

She watches Reagan open her mouth innocently, but the smirk on her face kind of throws her off, "_What?_ What did I do? What's- happening?" She says with a fake surprised tone- and Karma's kinda lost right now.

"Oh, you know what you're doing" Amy says with the tone Karma knows she does when she's trying not to laugh, "you know I hate that" Reagan chuckles throatily at that, "Then why are you smiling, doofus?" She asks lowly at Amy, and Karma watches them get closer-

_They're not gonna..? Not in front of me, right?_

"I'm not" Amy whines softly and then Karma watches Reagan look at Amy through her eyelashes and run her finger across her jaw and lean her head closer to her, "Yeah, you are" She whispers but Karma's can hear them clearly, unfortunately. And Amy smirks at Reagan and leans in, pecking her lips softly and the dark haired girl shakes her head with a smile.

"You guys are nauseating, you know?" Lauren says to them, "_oh god_, and it's only been a _month_" and everyone on the table, sans Karma, laughs.

"Oh, it's cute and you know it" Shane gushes and bumps Lauren with his elbow making her shrug in response and Karma looks at them in disbelief - _they didn't think we were cute when we where dating!_

Karma shakes her head and kinda smiles at Reagan, "so you talk Spanish? That's cool, I can speak Portu-" and Reagan opens her mouth to answer her until they both turn when they hear a gasp and Shane jumps on his seat excitedly

"Oh, right! You're hispanic, right?" He asks and grins at him nodding, "you must be really good with your tongue," he teases and Karma's eyes widens and she looks at Amy who's blushing, "isn't she, Amy?" he smirks and Karma kind of chokes on air when Amy flushes, and then starts coughing. She feels Liam patting her back- _oh right, Liam..._

Amy leans into her, looking at her worriedly, "Are you okay?" she asks softly and touches her hand and Karma nods rapidly, avoiding her eyes for some reason...

"I hate you and I'm never telling you _anything_ again" Amy mutters at him - and Karma feels a little nauseous right now.

Reagan laughs and wraps her arm around Amy's shoulders, "I mean, not to brag-" Reagan starts teasingly and Amy huff making_ everything_ funnier apparently to Reagan and Shane. For fucks sakes, to even Lauren that, after saying, 'gross', cracks a smile at them too.

After a while, another waiter comes to their communal table to take their food orders and now it's Karma's turn. She at looks at her best friend and instantly feels relieved when she notices Amy smiling at her expectantly, not even sparing a glance at the menu. At least that hasn't changed.

"Yeah, we would like the roasted chicken, one of them with a side of mashed potatoes, without the peel please" Amy nods, "and the other with caesar salad. Ooh, and I would really appreciate if you bring us a couple of lemon slices" Karma finishes sighing and feels Liam's eyes on her, she looks up at him and he's looking at her weird

"Uh, Karma I already ordered" he says uncertainly and Karma feels herself frown - What?... _Oh!_

"Yeah, it's for Amy and I" She says and just notices how quiet everyone is, all eyes on them...

Karma catches Reagan looking between the two of them with a confused frown on her face, "She _orders_ for you?" the dark haired girl says with a tone

Karma's _really_ trying not to smirk smugly at her.

Amy nods uncertainly, "Yeah... it's- _why_?" She asks curiously and Reagan opens her mouth to reply- but Karma interrupts her, "It's just- I know what's _best_ for her and what she_ likes_" She says slowly and grabs Amy's hand over the table, intertwining their fingers, "Ten years, you know" she finishes throwing a sickly sweet smile to Reagan, who's eyes are now moving from their attached hands to Karma's face. And Karma can just _feel_ Amy's glare on her...

A_and_ she's pretty sureshe just heard Shane mutter, 'oh shit' and Lauren humming affirmably at him. _This must look pretty funny right now..._

Reagan tilts her head for a moment and Karma can see an undefined glint on her eyes. But then the older girl looks back at Amy with a little smile, "Yeah, that's sweet- I just- I thought you would try something with shrimps" smirking at the blonde, "I know how much you love those, Shrimp Girl" she teases and Amy rolls her eyes and smiles back fondly at the nickname - _what?_

"Shrimp Girl?" Karma asks curiously and lets go of her hand, Amy's eyes widen slightly and she smiles nervously, "Yeah, it's a-" she shrugs and shakes her head, not bothering to continue, and Karma's still confused.

Then Amy looks back at Reagan with a smirk, "You win DJ. Order for me" she commands playfully and Reagan laughs with a 'yes, ma'am' nodding and looks down at the menu.

Karma can feel herself instantly deflate on her seat as she watches Reagan kiss Amy's cheek and wrap her arm behind her seat, moving her chair a _little_ closer to hers - and farthest from Karma's.

Karma rolls her eyes and huffs annoyed, and suddenly catches Shane's eyes and her eyes widen-_Oh my god!_

_Is this the territorial lesbian thing? Because, let me just say, it's pathetic. If she thinks she has the right to get territorial over my- Amy, she has another thing coming. I'm the one who has the right be the territorial, I've been here for 10 years and she just thinks she can appear out of nowhere and just charm everybody's pants off. Uh no. She wants territorial? I'm gonna show her terri-_

Karma stops her mind rant when she feels Liam's warm hand wrap around her hand. She hand't even noticed how hard she was clenching her hands on her lap. She inhales deeply- _I need to calm down..._

After that, dinner _finally_ arrives. Everybody digs in and conversation flows casually (like this dinner hasn't been the most awkward thing they've experienced in their lives) and Karma it's actually surprised at how much Reagan and Liam have in common. Their passion for art, the unsupporting families. They rant about nonsense for a while, she's not even listening. It doesn't bother her.

They're halfway through dinner when Karma hears Amy cough and then gasp, Karma turns to look at best friend and notices how flushed she's getting all over -_ oh, no._

"Karma?" Amy gasps and looks at her with wide eyes and Reagan's grabbing Amy's hand and asking, 'what's wrong?' with a scared tone on her voice and Shane, Lauren are already on their feet. Amy stands up abruptly, sending the glass of water to the floor in pieces and starts hyperventilating which makes everybody look at them, "Karma?!" She chokes out and Karma's hand is already fumbling into her purse to find- AHA!

She takes the cap off with her teeth and sinks the needle on Amy's pant-clad thigh, smiling slightly when she hears Amy gasp in relieve. The blond sinks into the seat and her breathing slows down, the flushing fading away from her body. Amy then exhales a 'thank you' to Karma, who shrugs with a smile - _I'm used to it._

"Oh, my _god_! What the hell was that?" Lauren screams and Shane nods and presses a hand to his chest as they seat again

Karma hears Reagan ask, 'Are you okay, baby?' And she takes how softly she's holding Amy's face and how dreamily Amy's smiling at her at her, and that does it for her-

"No, she's not okay, _Reagan_. That's why I order for her!," Karma's really trying to keep her voice down, she's failing, "she's allergic to peanuts" she spats and Reagan's eyes widen ans she looks at Amy in shock and Karma gasps in disbelief-_ WHAT!_ "You didn't know, didn't you?" she accuses, "You're her girlfriend and you didn't know?!" she thinks she hears Liam saying her name behind her, "What kind of a girlfriend_ are_ you?!" Karma feels Liam's hand on her shoulder,

"Calm the fuck down,_ Karma_" Amy says seriously, and Karma just notices that she's kind of standing over them, "I didn't tell her" Amy stands up too and looks down at her, and Karma can see the disappointment and anger running on those green eyes- _shit._

Karma closes her eyes regrettably and looks at Reagan, "I- uh, I'm sorry, okay? I got scared and... _overreacted_" she mumbles tentatively and Amy sighs and sits down again.

"It's- okay?" Reagan says uncertainly. And after a while she looks at Amy and chuckles a little, "allergic to _peanuts_" and the everybody's starts laughing at the irony and Karma smiles a little and sits back down again.

Everything's kind of cooling down for a bit, and then-

"Oh god," Lauren sighs, "remind me to never let you meet my ex by the way" she says at Theo and laughs loudly. She stops when she notices she's the only one and looks at the shock faces of everyone around the dinner table. Her eyes widen, "_Fuck_!" She exclaims

This just gets better and better...

Everybody's paralyzed in silence, and Reagan blinks for a couple of seconds and then looks at Amy, "What?" She asks lowly and Amy winces, "You two were a couple?!" She exclaims and stands up in a second, she starts grabbing her coat-

Amy stands up too, "No!" and by default Karma, "Yes" they say at the same time and everyone gasps. Amy turns to look at her with shock and confusion written all over her pale face and Karma can't believe she just said that! _I'm- that's so stupid, we didn't date! It wasn't- Why would I say-_

"_Wow_" Reagan says sarcastically at them, "no _wonder_ why she hates me!" she glares at Karma, "You might as well just_ pee_ on her, you know" she says humorlessly and they all turn to look at Shane when he chuckles loudly. And Lauren slaps his arm and shakes her head at him.

Reagan rolls her eyes and then moves to walk away but Amy grabs her hand and she instantly stops.

Karma watches Amy look at Reagan for a minute and then whisper, _"please?"_ And she sees Reagan, who seems to be having a battle in her mind right now, and then she sighs and looks away. She lets go of Amy's hand... to put on her coat, and then stretches her arm to Amy again.

Karma stares at how Amy smiles shyly at Reagan with big bright eyes full of- _something. _And then take Reagan's hand, "We're gonna go guys" Amy says quietly at them, and then she throws Karma the 'we-need-to-talk look'. She's already nervous.

And Amy and Reagan walk away, Karma's left standing there, watching them go...

And then Reagan turns to look at her with a smirk, "Nice meeting you, Carmen" and Karma can see Amy's back shaking from silent laughter.

Well shit.

She's sure as fuck this isn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I've been fantasizing about this ever since I saw the first promo and my head like exploded with ideas. This is like the most I've written so far and this was so much longer, like- I deleted so much. I didn't want you guys to get bored. Btw, I'm gonna do like a mini series of one shots of Karma and Regan meeting and not going well, like at all. So please tell me if I wrote this right or idk ideas, or whatever. JUST REVIEW THE SHIT OUT OF THIS. **


End file.
